1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive ball mounting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) serves to simply connect various electronic components to each other along a predetermined frame and is widely used for all electronic products from home appliances including a digital TV to high-tech communications devices.
A solder paste in a melted state is applied on the PCB in a predetermined pattern so that various small electronic components such as a semiconductor chip may be mounted on the PCB. Here, as a method of applying the solder paste, a screen printer method is widely used, wherein the screen printer method is performed by a solder paste applying apparatus. The screen printer presses the solder paste supplied on a metal mask having an opening of a specific pattern by a squeegee and applies the pressed solder paste on a component mounting surface.
However, as the PCB becomes large, a matching degree between the PCB and the mask is consequently low due to a warpage phenomenon or deformation by a ratio of expansion and contraction generated during a manufacturing process, whereby defects may occur.